Bleed
by JorbWartortle
Summary: I'm the next J.K.Rowling
1. Stefan and Elena

Bleed: A vampire love story.

He was a gentle lover, Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert had been intimate for three weeks. Each time Elena was refreshingly surprised as to how gentle a lover Stefan was. Again, Elena wanted more. These were the best orgasms she had since herself and Bonnie experimented at summer camp. As they lay on the bed Elena looked deeply into Stefan's eyes clasping his greyish hair in her hands. Using all her strength Elena pushed Stefan's down to her crotch. Excitedly Stefan slid off Elena's jeans and knickers kissing her seductively.

"_Yeah bitch. I like it like that!" _Elena shrieked excitedly.

Elena thrust her hips towards Stefan's wet, ready mouth.

"_Mommy likes it like that!" _Elena groaned once more excitedly.

Elena forced Stefan's head further towards he lady entrance, continuing to squeal with passion. While she lay excitedly on the bed flicking herself Elena failed to notice the changing expression on Stefan's face. He smelt something, something worse than Elena's usual waft of fish.

Blood.

Stefan pulled himself backwards from the sticky vulva he had been chewing on.

"_Elena!"_ He panted huskily. _"Blood"_

Elena ceased from pouring the candle wax on Stefan ass and examined her lowers.

"_Oh yeah, I'm on my period"_ She brushed off.

Picking up the candle stick Elena commenced tipping hot wax on her dead lover.

Stefan tried to warn Elena of the danger but she punched him in the mouth and forced herself on him once more.

"_I wanna rainbow kiss, you are a blood sucker"_ Elena roared_ "Stop being such a pussy"_

Stefan got his vainy face on and started to chow down.

At first Elena got excited the horny bitch she is but after she saw her lady lips fly past her head and out the window she got a little worried. Stefan couldn't control himself he wanted to eat. Taking large chomps Stefan made his way from Elena's delicate vagina enrance past her ovaries where she would one day have a half-vampire child and up to her bellybutton. Stefan pulled himself backward apologising and cursing himself.

"What are you doing?" Elena screamed "I LIKE IT!"


	2. Stefan and Damon

Bleed: A vampire love story.

As Stefan put his bloody face in-between Elena's legs and ate her out like a dog bowl another body entered the room.

A half-dressed Damon eyed up the two bodies, but only one made his pants considerably tighter. As the couple thrust as one on the floor the veins in Damon's eyes surfaced and he slowly unzipped his own pants and dropped them to the ground. His cold hand soon heated pressed against his large love sword. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to enter his object of affection NOW. He swayed slowly over to the grooving pair and pulled Elena into the air with one hand while his other continued to rub himself. Out of the open window Damon threw Elena to join her crushed vulva that had been ejected momentarily before, in similar fashion Elena's limp body glided through the air halting with a sudden crunch to the ground. The body fell vertically upturned a few moments until a large fountain of lady-juice spunked out. Meanwhile, Stefan knelt confused on the blood surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Why?" he asked trying to find clarity.

Damon leaned down toward his bothers face and growled,

"You're the one that I want!"

Stefan crawled backwards still undressed. Damon followed seductively trying to persuade his brother. Stefan tried to dress himself but his escape was futile as Damon drank human blood constantly so had a distinct advantage. Damon pinned his sweating bother to the ground, licking his ear as he writhed around trying to free himself. Stefan couldn't move underneath the intense pressure but was easily dragged around the room as his sibling began to enter his marmite factory.

"Damon what are you doing?" Stefan groaned.

"I've wanted this for so long" retorted Damon "I used to lick Katherine out just to taste your semen!"

Stefan began to cry profusely, you see he had never bled from the bum before. As Damon held his brother in one arm thrusting using the other to suck the blood from Stefan's arm, this increased Damon's sex drive and he pounded away for the rest of night, snapping his brother's spine in the process. As he exploded with excitement (and ejaculating) Damon, the horny buggar, ripped his brothers spine from the flaccid body before inserting into his own body, rectally. Using his faecal matter as a lubricant Damon introduced the long bone further up himself until it reached his small intestine, only as he pierced the tissue around his sternum was Damon fully satisfied. He retracted the item, retrieving several organs also.

Damon squirted again as he slipped in and out of consciousness, the two lifeless vampires remained in the moist, blood-ridden bedroom and crumbled.

Outside Elena's dead body came into movement as due to the blood of Stefan she drank she turned into a vampire.

Elena pulled herself up to her feet and in her lingerie clambered the stairs to her front door and twisted the door knob. Before she could enter the house an unknown figure grabbed her from behind and entered to slim fingers into her juicy vagina.


	3. Elena and Katherine

Bleed: A vampire love story.

The fingers tickled Elena's insides seductively. As the speed of the playing increased extra fingers were introduced until an entire hand grabbed around he sagging vagina lips. A pair of warm, moist lips caressed the nape of Elena's neck. Another hand brushed up against Elena's thigh, squeezing her firm butt. The figure twirled Elena pushing her roughly against the door, to which her head cracked against the glass. Even the smell of her own blood caused Elena to get her veiny face on and spun her into an orgasmic frenzy. Delicate fingers entered Elena's mouth as she tasted her fish juice. Calming, Elena's veins retracted through which she could distinguish the face of her lover. Katherine.

"What are you doing?" Elena hesitated.

"I always wondered what it would be like to fuck myself" Katherine droned.

She nuzzled her face between Elena's breasts and began to motor boat.

"Damn I've got great tits" Katherine stated.

Pinching her own as well as her doppelgangers nipples, Katherine's knees started to weaken as juice frothed down her leg. Elena flicked her cliterous screaming with excitement. The two look-alikes lay together on the porch spooning, the identical bodies fit together perfectly as they moved and grinded together. Katherine continued to dry hump Elena but neither were satisfied. Elena reached out grasping a doorstop and handing it to her lover.

"Fuck me with this" Elena squealed.

Katherine retrieved the thick object and entered it slightly in between her vagina lips. Harshly she rigidly bent over the body in front of her and thrashed the blunt object inside the cave of darkness. This was indeed painful, but this only increased Elena's fun. Both girls began to groan simultaneously, quivering together as they reached climax. The pelvic thrust mixed with fluid from Katherine's orgasm forced the doorstop further into Elena's hole, wedged without movement. Elena continued to scream violently while Katherine tried to calm her rubbing Elena's hardened nipples erotically. The soft hands were rubbing each others erogenous zones, both bodies thrusted with excitement. After multiple orgasms Elena lay on the ground panting heavily. She strggled with the idea that she had just cheated on her boyfriend, luckily she didn't have to worry for long. Katherine snapped the doorstep in half before yanking it out of Elena's back entrance and into her heart. The body pulsated violently before crashing into nothingness. Katherine rose to her feet and walked away.

Jeremy sat at his computor desk scrolling through the family photo album. His mother, his sister, his aunt. All the pictures caused his member to throb in his boxers. He slid his hand lower, but little did he know. He was not alone.


	4. Jeremy and Jenna    The aunt

While rubbing his disco stick over his family album Jeremy began to cry profusely using his tears as lube to twiddle his diddle. Lying on his back Jeremy pissed upwards over his stomach and chest, gargling the fluid he exuded while rubbing his wet chest. Rolling around on the floor as if he was having a seizure Jeremy began to choke on his piddle. He clutched at his neck panting for air but only inhaling urinatary fumes, although this was a slight turn on Jeremy began to panic he may not be alive for climax. The aunt (can't remember the horny bitches name but she indeed was horny) rushed into the room pushing down on Jeremy's chest providing him with mouth to mouth resuscitation swallowing the urine she revived. A smell filled the air, that smell was one Jeremy had wanted since childhood, the aunts muff stench. Fish, or mackerel to be more precise. Like a vampire Jeremy's eyes twitched and flickered as he could no longer hold his incestuous desires. Luckily for Jeremy, the aunt hadn't been laid in a while so jumped at the chance of a bit of cock like an STD bunny. Being of a far greater age the aunt knew a think or two more than Jeremy's virgin ass anyway. To ease him into his first time the aunt slipped his member inside her punani and spun herself around several times like a shag wheel. Reaching out for her purse the aunt yanked out several fuck-utensils covered in twat stains. Pulling a wire the machine whirred into motion as she stabbed it into her bugger alley leaning forward to blow Jeremy like a trombone. Her mouth was like one large cock grinder and had more traffic than Oxford Street. After several minutes of chugging the aunt fell backwards flinging her legs in the air slumped like a shag wagon waiting for a passenger. For several years Jeremy had been a porn monarch viewing so much he had became a nerd in the art of sex. Jumping in head first (literally) Jeremy began to bang away, however after only a few strides he prematurely ejaculated. Unfortunately pocket pussies aren't realistic enough to practise on. Spejeweling inside his aunt Jeremy pulled out wiping excess jizz on her hair.

"I'm not finished with you yet bitch" the aunt cackled.

Clutching his hair she dragged him backwards ran her salty hand down his body and clutched his arm. Extending the limb to it's fullest position and sliding it inside her hepatitis pipe. She groaned and panted inserting the body part deeper inside her syphilis bucket. Pumping in and out the arm reached deep inside until the shoulder lay against the vaginal lips. Playing her like a puppet Jeremy's nails pieced his aunts organs which began to bleed internally. A concoction of semen, blood, urine and lady juice squirted several times out the vagina into Jeremy's horrified face. Trying to escape the terror Jeremy pulled himself away trying to remove his arm. Yanking it around in a rushed manner the arm snapped backward. Screaming in agony Jeremy tried again desperately to retrieve his arm but couldn't. His aunt couldn't assist however, all this rapid movement gave her a second wave of orgasms.

"Oh yeah biatch!" The aunt hooted before passing out due to loss of blood.

Caroline ran through the woods, something was chasing her. She couldn't identify the animal but it pursued her vigorously. As she tried to escape it she fell down a hillside cutting and bruising herself. A hand extended out to help her to her feet. She looked up to see the face of her helper. A naked Tyler Lockwood.


	5. Caroline and Tyler

"Why are you naked?" Caroline enquired.

Tyler apologised and began to rush away once he helped Caroline to her feet.

"Wait!" Caroline shouted "It's not a bad thing"

She unzipped the side of her dress and dropped it to the floor. Standing in her underwear Caroline smiled taking a step forward. Tyler took a step forward also, mirroring Caroline's movements. He placed his hand delicately on her back and unfastened the bra sliding it down to the forest floor. Caroline's nipples stood erect, so hard they cut into Tyler's chest. They lay together atop the leaves and twigs of the woodlands before thrusting their bodies together to make one. As she clambered to her hands and knees Tyler pounded away inside her grunting furiously, his grunts turned into a shrill roar. Caroline squirmed beneath the increasingly hot body above her. She enjoyed the feel of Tyler's swizzlestick inside her, however as he began to moan louder and thrust more vigorously his meat began to grown tremendously until the size became superhuman. Caroline's vagina tore squirting blood onto his developing testicles.

"Stop please!" Caroline pleaded.

Tyler continued to bang up the bitches pussy, his dong still increasing in size, becoming animalistic. Along with his schlong Tyler's nails became pointed and sharp digging into Caroline's back and neck. The blood ran in-between his fingers. A mass of fur sprouted from various integers of his body. Thrashing Caroline's muffin another vestige entered her backdoor. Tyler's tail. Her body lay limp on the ground as Tyler ventured inside her as deep as physically possible. She remained alive but paralysed, unable to feel anything. At this point the transformation was complete and a grey wolf shook frantically humping the blond crumpled mess below him. Her vagina at this point was as dry as an Arab's sandal causing the skin to chafe and peel of as the animal dick vibrated inside. Pulling out wolf junk spouted completely up Caroline's twisted back. Tyler's wolf form sniffed around the body momentarily before grappling on top to lick the juice from the back chewing and slurping. Tyler scampered a few meters away clawing up the dirt creating a hole. Returning to the mangled, but still breathing body Tyler dragged Caroline by her hair to the empty hole where he buried her live body, licking her busted beaver one last time

Bonnie sat at the lakeside levitating pebbles. Her powers were growing stronger and Bonnie wanted to experiment.(sexually)


	6. Bonnie and Matt

She tore her own clothes off mentally while summoning the closest penis to her immediately. Matt, being the closest male in proximity catapulted toward her folding at his knees before her naked body. Quickly she whisked him to his feet and pulled down his trousers tickling his bollocks to make him rise. In one swift movement she lifted herself onto his scaffolding, commanding him to perform like a sex monkey. Popping his hips forward and back he ploughed her. She felt him pulsating deep within her. One bead of sweat dripped down her chest in between her breasts reaching her floral garden. Her heat pounded with desire, she felt the rough bark of the tree graze her back, tearing skin in the process. Clutching the back of Matt hair she fondled everywhere. Begging for more she writhed up against his hot body, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist allowing for a deeper penetration. Bonnie's body trembled violently knocking her head against the tree behind her. Her power was out of her control as she orgasmed, the tree she had propped herself against spontaneously combusted igniting her. The burns caused her to climax sending her powers into another frenzy setting the entire forest alight. Matt stumbled backwards still far inside Bonnie tripping over his trousers into the lake. The two flowed along with the current whirling together in ecstasy. Sinking deeper into the lake the two bodies bound together once more drowning. As they pushed upward and inward reaching the surface they humped to shore. Lying in the shallow shore Bonnie caressed Matt sensually, as his shrivelled man dove into Bonnie's black cave. As they caused ripples in the shallow water another set of footsteps approached. The Tyler wolf. It bit Matt's thigh drawing blood before licking his little brown fish. Bonnie's virgin hole had already become worn and loose while Matt bounded around inside. Matt had become a little less focused on Bonnie and a little more focused on the wolfing tonguing his butt and balls. He shuddered with sexual fulfilment removed himself from Bonnie and entered his companion. Tyler, the wolf. Pounding the wolf in its little old whole Matt felt a sense of happiness he had never felt with a woman. Bonnie lay in the water her vag was still so wet and her pussy was throbbing so hard that had to finish and so began to rub her pussy. She leaned her head back and moaned as she inserted her middle finger a little into her pussy, and exerted termendous pressure on her twat, causing liquid to come out of her tinkerbell which covered her twat and hand. She started with both hands, and began to rub harder and harder suddenly, she grabbed the molested animals paw, forcing it to scratch her clit. Plucking her burger nipples she felt complete. Tyler bit her ankle and dragged her into the depths of the lake with Matt still in his doggy bum. The three bodies twisted into sexual grooves forgetting to come up for air again until they all drown, lying inside one another on the waterbed.


End file.
